PBA All Star Selection vs Gilas Pilipinas Highlights the PBA All Star Week on IBC and INN
April 4, 2014 The PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioner’s Cup hostilities take a break this week as the PBA All Star Week gets underway from the Mall of Asia Arena starting April 5. This year also marks the first time after a decade that the All Star game will be played in the nation’s capital while IBC 13 with have the facilities to allow the broadcast of the games, they would need a coveror to handle the actual games have the expertise of coming up with an extensive coverage of the games, particularly in the creatives part. Fans will get to see a reunited Gilas Pilipinas that took the silver medal at last year’s FIBA Asia Championship held here in Manila. The 12-man team of coach Chot Reyes will be led by Jimmy Alapag, Marcus Douthit, Larry Fonacier, Jayson Castro, Ranidel Ocampo, Jeff Chan, Gabe Norwood, Junemar Fajardo, Japeth Aguilar, Gary David, LA Tenorio and Marc Pingris. In 2011, Viva Sports, under new management, brought the rights and aired the PBA games on Channel 13 by buying airtime from IBC 13, the government-run network. PBA on IBC through the years from Vintage Sports, Viva Sports and now is IBC Sports, the best choice. The PBA games which is now part of IBC Sports line-up (first is the NBA games from Solar Sports, second is the boxing matches and then ONE FC) Coach Chot Reyes has bolstered the pool with Paul Lee, Jarred Dillinger and Beau Belga as key additions to the national team pool. Remember, IBC aired the PBA games and they rated well with the help of Vintage Sports before. Today, Viva Sports will use IBC as its carrying station for the PBA prefers to have the games aired on a VHF channel. the station wins the bid, expect him to make IBC, the number 3 station to beat. The national squad will duel on Sunday afternoon against the PBA All Star players named by fans with top vote-getter rookie Greg Slaughter of the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and fan favorite James Yap of the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers. The selection also includes reigning MVP Arwind Santos, Calvin Abueva, Mark Barroca, Marcio Lassiter, Mac Baracael, Chris Ellis, Sonny Thoss, Joe Davance, Niño Cañaleta and PJ Simon. The league’s winningest coachTim Cone will call the shots for the All Stars. Diminutive rookie guard Justin Melton of the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers will test his leaping ability against Japeth Aguilar and reigning dunk king Chris Ellis. At the 3-pt shootout, Chris Tiu will try to defend his crown against a slew of gunners like Lassiter, Yap and Fonacier. Jonas Villanueva will be defending for the second his Obstacle Course title against some of the fastest guards of the league. The main feature on Friday evening will be the Greats vs Stalwarts game that will have PBA Legends showing their wares. Freddie Abuda, Vergel Meneses, Jason Webb, Jondel Cardel and Air 21 coach Franz Pumaren will be playing for the Greats squad. Stalwarts will parade Noli Locsin, Jeffrey Cariaso, Dickie Bachmann, Richard del Rosario and Bal David.# 'TV Schedule' Saturday (April 5, 2014) *4:00PM Greats vs Stalwarts Game Live on IBC Sunday (April 6, 2014) *5:00PM Gilas Pilipinas vs PBA All Star Selection Live on IBC